Crow Cillers
Crow Cillers is an ongoing monthly episodic comic series. It revolves around the titular team, who have formed to stand against the mysterious group "The Order of the Crow ". EPISODES = CAST SEASON ONE [[Pistachio|'Pistachio']] - Former lead singer of Three4One, she now heads the Crow Cillers. [[Neopolitan|'Neopolitan']] - Former member of Three4One, cold but willing to fight the Crow. Mintchip - Third former member of Three4One, used to work for Mr. Nail. Emma - 'From lamezine 1 and 2 she returns. 'Cortney - The daughter of a Crow. She likes Britney Spears. Brother Corvidae - Cortney's mother. Loves to cause pain. [[That Kid|'That Kid']] - A kid. Doris - Is very cool and good. Gretchen - Callous at first. Elaine Sr - Confused, but tough. Elaine Jr - A mysterious manifestation. Brother Marcus - A loyal crow. Who is not so loyal. Elder Andrews - Disappeared awhile ago. Jill - Back from lamezine 2 to clean up some barf. [[Lil' King|'Lil' King']] - The royal king. Stars in "Lil' King". Aide Erin - She is done with all this. Appears in "Lil' King". Also known as the Royal Assistant. [[Colleen|'Colleen']] - The dragon from "Lil' King" that mostly eats a lotta sweets. [[Lisa|'Lisa']] - From the Simpsons to Crow Cillers just for fans like you! Except Simpsons gets canceled in this series so she's kinda alone for awhile. Y2Crittler - Expert in all. Master of all. Cosmo Brownies - If you squeeze these in your hand. You can make it look a like a little turd. The Chips - Salted tortilla chips. Howdy Crittler - Not much is known. Vile Lemon - A lemon flavored soda pop. Oryos - The cookies. Choco Star Bar - If you eat these, you're already a star! SEASON TWO [[Jamie|'Jamie']] - Emma's girlfriend. An artist. Likes Death Grips and foreign films. [[Chel|'Chel']] - Jamie's sister. Industrial goth. Meowth-in-a-Dress '- Meowth in a dress. 'Gatomon-in-a-Dress '- Gatomon in a dress. 'Blaze the Cat the Drug Dealer - Blaze the Cat, the drug dealer. Comes into her own as Mallgoth Blaze the Cat The Drug Dealer in episode 16. As Told By Crittler '- I dont fuckin know but she really likes Monster Rancher i think [[Brother Mary|'Brother Mary]] - Was a Crow ally with Brother Marcus, but left after she realizes he's kinda a monster [[Mr. Nail|'Mr. Nail']] - Head of Rope and Nail Inc. Horny as heck and plays the guitar. [[The Bloodwolfe|'The Bloodwolfe']] - Fucked up wolf with bloodlust and it can talk sort of. [[Jarod|'Jarod']] - A little jerk who forced himself into the Crow Cillers [[Cream-the-Rabbit-with-a-Gun|'Cream-the-Rabbit-with-a-Gun']] - Cream the Rabbit with a Gun, doesn't speak unlike rest of In a Dress Gang. SEASON THREE [[Final Bloodmaster Alpha|'Final Bloodmaster Alpha']] - Voice of "Magenta Rose" on hit series 'Crow Cillers'. DarkElaine227 thinks she's pretty cool. [[Harlyn|'Harlyn']] - Former leader of the Psy Squad, she's an overpowered asshole now. Joined the Crows. [[Aria|'Aria']] - Current leader of Psy Squad, takes her job very seriously and has the ability to displace projectiles such as knives. [[Embry|'Embry']] - Part of Psy Squad, has the ability to unleash a wave of brain-popping energy. Kinda puts herself down at times for feeling destructive, but Ambrosia keeps her feeling alright from beyond the grave. [[Ambrosia|'Ambrosia']] - Was part of Psy Squad but is presumed dead by now? Still keeps in contact and power through Embry, and possesses the ability of material influence. Coby - Easy going member of Psy Squad, once got distracted by hot salesladies. Has the ability to materialize objects. [[Brother Ondine|'Brother Ondine']] - Double agent of the crow, has a kickass sword. [[Brother Joslyn|'Brother Joslyn']] - Leader of a group that spies on the Crows through its agents, pretty easy going and pretty. [[Psy Elite Gaige|'Psy Elite Gaige']] - Jerk who works for the Crows as well as Harlyn. [[Lord Marrow|'Lord Marrow']] - Big bad of the Crows, an elder who likes to play by the book. [[Yellow Rose|'Yellow Rose']] - Goblin gal protag of hit show "Goblin's Crusade X", which is very popular in the Crow Cillers universe. [[Brother Vince|'Brother Vince']] - He's not an important character but he's gay and freed Jill from her prison cell so he's cool in my book. Also dude really likes pop-tarts like holy heck??? Master Vein - Rich snob of the Crows, handles business and reaps the profits. Elayne - A member of the Crow who's not really into it at all. ??? - Otherworldly critter with little information known about it. Sour Gummy '''- Gal band duo bringing the hot tunes! [[??? (Evil Hand/Curse)|??? (Evil Hand/Curse)]] - Shitty PSY hand that just gives everyone a bad time. Who does it think it is acting like that? '''SEASON FOUR [[Paisley Wynn|'Paisley Wynn']] - New kid with cool skating tricks and an attitude, some relation with Elaine Jr. X. Elaine Jr. X. - Back and better than ever, with a sick hoodie too! [[Ida|'Ida']] - An important figure in the "My Enormous Horse" market, mysterious and cold. [[Brecken|'Brecken']] - Acquaintance of Sour Gummy and friend of the Ru'Crew, he's a master of claw machines. Beloved Website Puppet Alpha - Internet's sweetheart, AOL stocks will rise as she sings and dances! Heaven - A student who is an expert C.A.R.D.S. buyer, seller, trader, and the like. Paris - Hired muscle for Heaven, she wields a death bat. Miss Weeks - Dual-wielding knives and teaching you math with a flair of the Crow! [[Fresh Fries|'Fresh Fries']] - A "My Enormous Horse" doll that walks and talks thanks to PSY energy! Category:Comics Category:Offline Comics